I'll Be Your Distraction
by akira emiko
Summary: PGSM. Set a few years after the Special Act, Rei has been ordered to return to Tokyo to rediscover what she has lost. However, Minako is back from her tour as well. What happens now when things unresolved are painfully brought back? ReixMinako Shoujai
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is my second fan fiction here! If you guys have not read my first one, it's titled Let Me Live. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Sailor Moon or PGSM.

**Warning: **I warn thee now this is a shoujai fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rei was sitting in her room, flipping through a book that she had recently purchased. The sun touched the wooden floor and lit her room with a slight orange tint. It was almost past five in the afternoon, and the air was beginning to cool. The miko enjoyed this time of the day. It reminded her of when she was younger and would fall asleep in her mother's arms after a time at the park.

A few letters were scattered on her table, each sent from her friends. The familiar, sloppy handwriting was from Usagi. She had been writing more often these days, wondering when the miko would be coming back to Tokyo. She still had a little more training to do in Kyoto before visiting her home.

"Hino-san?" asked someone as they peeked into the room.

Rei looked up and it was one of the apprentices who had called her.

"Hai (Yes). Come inside Mikayo, is something wrong?" The young girl nodded and slowly walked in. _They seem to get smaller and younger as these years pass. _

Meanwhile, at a local flower shop in Tokyo, Makoto was seated in the separate room, thinking about a new flower arrangement. Her sketchbook was propped open and she began to draw a few ideas here and there.

"Mako-chan. I really like this one!" exclaimed Usagi.

Makoto looked up to see which flower arrangement Usagi was talking about, and it was on of her latest creations.

"Ah. You better like that one. I worked especially hard on it."

Usagi decided to visit Makoto's shop since she was on her way home. The girl was always excited to see any of her friends drop by the shop. However, it had only been Usagi and Ami who have been stopping by lately. Minako was on an international tour, and Rei had spent nearly two years at Kyoto.

"So, anything new with you Usagi?"

"Well, other than Mama's desperate but futile attempt at teaching me how to cook, everything's grand."

Makoto sensed a little sarcasm in Usagi's voice.

"Usagi. You could've just asked me to help in that field."

"But you're already busy with the flower shop. I didn't want to trouble you."

"Cooking has always been a part of me. It would be wrong not to ask at all."

Usagi was now smiling. "So, you'll help me?!"

Makoto looked at her friend and answered, "Yes."

Usagi jumped up and down from her excitement and ran to Makoto to give her a hug.

"Oh this will be so much fun Mako-chan!"

Makoto smiled nervously at Usagi when she just realized how poor the girl's skills were at cooking. Last time they tried baking cookies, Usagi nearly burnt the kitchen down. _I'll just keep a closer when it comes to the oven, _thought Makoto as she continued sketching a flower arrangement.

"Oh! Roses!" Usagi was now eyeing a set of roses nearby the window, and began to run towards that direction to get a better look.

"No! Usagi watch out for the-"

Before Makoto could finish her sentence, there was a loud crash that echoed in the shop. Makoto let out a deep sigh as she stood in front of a pile of mess from the chaos that befell on the poor girl. Usagi accidentally knocked a whole stack of freshly placed orchids, and they fell like a chain reaction of dominoes. The odango haired girl winced at the sight, and looked at Makoto who was now glaring at her.

"Ah. Well, what lovely orchids you have here!"

"Usagi."

"Mako-chan aren't they pretty!"

"Usagi."

"I mean… I've never seen such beautiful ones!"

"U...SA...GI!"

Usagi winced at the call, "You're still going to teach me how to cook, right?"

Makoto glared at Usagi and then sighed. "Just help me clean up this mess."

They began to sweep the broken pottery and dirt that scattered in the ground.

* * *

Ami was in the lounge with a few of her fellow residents at Juuban Hospital. They were talking about the recent successful surgery they had to observe that day. She glanced at the clock and sighed. She still had to complete more of her tasks before calling it a day. Sometimes she disliked the amount of hours she would have to work. It drained her physically.

"…and so I was thinking that maybe we should go out after work and celebrate."

Her co-workers' voices were always muffled whenever she was lost in thought and could only pick up a few of their fragmented conversations. Then, she felt someone nudge her left elbow and Ami snapped back into reality.

"What do you say Ami-chan?" asked one of her co-workers.

"Eh?" she replied in confusion.

"Yuki was just wondering if you'd like to join us tonight."

"Oh," Ami shook her head in reply, "Gomen (Sorry), I can't go tonight. I already have some things planned out."

Ami fiddled with her food, and felt something jerk in her pocket. Everyone was reacting to the same thing, and their pagers all started to beep. In a synchronized fashion, they all got up and began to throw away what was left in their trays.

* * *

Rei was now outside the temple breathing the fresh air that filled her lungs. She closed her eyes and began to meditate, allowing her mind to float freely beyond time and space. She enjoyed the feeling of her mind soaring beyond its limits, and all her tense muscles started to relax. Just then, she heard somebody clear her throat and Rei opened her eyes, slightly annoyed by the intrusion. She turned around and found that her sensei was standing behind her.

"Kaori Sensei!"

"Rei."

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I was wondering why you haven't decided to visit your home in a while."

"Well, I feel I haven't completed my training yet. I have no reason to go back. I love it here."

"Rei, you are of great importance to us, seeing that you will be running the Hikawa Shrine in the near future. However, it seems there is something keeping you from returning there."

"Kaori Sensei, I want more than anything to run the shrine I've grown up in." Rei was taken aback from what the elder priestess had just told her.

"And I want to see that too. There's a great amount of potential in you. After all, your grandfather was a very good friend of mine, but you still need to grow more Rei. You complete your tasks successfully, but it's as if your heart is not in it, as if trying to bury some things, and failing to notice the crucial lessons in life."

"But, this _is _what I want to do."

"Take a break for a while. This will be good for you, and I am sure you would want to visit home. From what it seems, you have not been back in Tokyo for nearly two years. Perhaps there is something you left behind there? Or rather, running away from?"

"But there's so much I can do here."

"That is a command Rei, take a break."

"When do I get to come back?"

"You will know when the time comes."

The miko sighed in defeat and bowed to her sensei, then slowly walked towards the entrance to the temple. Kaori was eyeing the young miko until she was out of site.

"Hopefully, you'll be able to find what you've lost Rei." she said quietly

* * *

Minako settled in her bed after a long day of promoting her album and going to photo shoots. Not to mention her concert tours that engulfed the remaining of her time and slimmed it to a mere two hours to sleep. The idol sighed in relief as she was finally able to close her eyes. However, before she could drift off into a deep sleep, her cell phone rang and she quickly glared at it. Now frustrated, she looked at who was calling her at this hour and it turned out to be Usagi. She really didn't want to take any calls right now, but since it was her friend she made an exception.

"Moshi moshi (Hello)?"

"Ah! Minako-chan, did I catch you a wrong time?"

"No, I'm not busy at the moment. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know when are you arriving here in Tokyo. That way Mako-chan and I will know what time to pick you up!"

The idol suddenly remembered that she was going back to Japan in a few days. Her tour neared its conclusion, and she could finally go back home. However, it is usually hectic towards the end and she began to get crammed with work, that the thought of returning home had slipped her mind.

"Ah. I'll be arriving in the evening, but no need to pick me up. My manager arranged a limo to take me to my home as soon as we land."

"Awww. Really? I really wanted to see you."

"You will. How about you guys come over when I arrive? I would sure love to see everyone again."

"Ah. Well, we're not all complete yet."

"Eh?"

"Well, Rei-chan hasn't been back since she left for Kyoto."

Minako was surprised to hear that. She and Rei rarely spoke to each other, due to fact that the miko rarely carried a cell phone these days. She could write, but with her busy schedule, Minako found that impossible. It saddened the idol that their relationship had slowly drifted apart. They used to be so close back then. Really close.

"Minako, are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here. I'm a bit exhausted, so I think I'll call it a day. I'll call you when I arrive?"

"Hai (Yes). See you in a few days! And safe trip!"

"Arigato (Thanks). Ja (Bye)."

Minako closed her phone and looked outside her window. For some reason, she had lost her will to sleep. Rei was in her mind again, and she realized how much she deeply missed the miko. Minako closed her eyes and tried to remember the familiar aroma the Hikawa Temple would emanate every time she would step foot there. _Incense and candles._ Minako started to remember fond memories with the miko, and slowly drifted into sleep.

"Rei," she said from the bottom of her breath before completely dozing off.

Three days later, Minako found herself stepping outside the plane and being greeted by the familiar atmosphere of her home. She had a wide grin in her face when her manager began to escort her outside the airport. There was a rush of paparazzi and adoring fans that crowded her as they made their way towards the limo. Suddenly beyond the crowd, Minako spotted someone familiar, a very very familiar frowning face that was struggling with some luggage. _It can't be! _The idol's heart began to beat rather quickly and she felt excitement build up in her.

Meanwhile, Rei was grumbling about how she hated carrying luggage. She had not even informed any of her friends that she was back in Tokyo, partly because she wanted to settle down first before seeing everyone. Being back was a completely different feeling. Rei had mixed emotions about returning, and was not yet ready for this. She was quietly waiting for a taxi, with a frown plastered on her face when she heard someone's familiar name being yelled.

"Minako! Minako! Over here!" screamed one of the paparazzi.

Rei scrambled to get up and turned towards the crowd. They were a good distance away from her, but she could see a distinct baseball cap moving along the crowd. _Of all days! Why me? Why!? _The miko was fuming and she didn't know why. She caught the idol's glimpse and for a moment it felt like time froze. Then, Rei turned her back and waved her arm for an incoming cab.

As Minako finally struggled to get away from the crowd, Rei was already getting inside the car and it drove off leaving the idol to see it disappear in the distance. She was confused and stood there in shock until her manager finally escorted her into the limo. _That was Rei. I'm sure of it._ A little hurt by the miko's harsh gesture, Minako sat silently in the car. _Why would Rei do that? What was up with that? _Now frustrated with her thoughts, Minako hands began to form fists. She was angry and hurt by the fact that Rei would just shun her away like that. She finally slammed her fists on the side of the door and ordered the driver to head straight to the Hikawa Shrine.

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: ** What do you guys think? I was inspired to write this fanfic after hearing the song: _Maybe_ by King. It carried such bittersweet lyrics, so listen to it! Perhaps it will foreshadow events in later chapters in the story (hint hint!). I hope you all enjoyed this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Sailor Moon or PGSM

* * *

**Chapter Two **

As Rei hastily got into the cab, she glanced back at the airport and noticed that Minako had briefly stood on the curb with a pained look in her face. The miko could not keep her eyes off the idol as the cab began to drive her away. She finally sighed and turned around. For a moment, the miko was relieved to have escaped an encounter with Minako. She did not want to deal with her just yet.

"Here for vacation miss?" asked the cab driver.

Rei glanced at the rear view mirror, only to see the driver's eyes staring back at her.

"No. I live here." Her voice was stern and she gave an expressionless face at the driver.

"Ah. Well then, where to?"

"Hikawa Shrine," Rei glanced outside the window as she began to find familiar buildings that surrounded her. She missed the atmosphere from Kyoto. Not everything was as urbanized as it was in Tokyo. Then they passed by Crown Karaoke and a flood of memories came rushing back to Rei. She shook her head to try and block them out. She was not quite ready to relive them just yet.

As they neared the Shrine, Rei began to wonder why Kaori Sensei decided to send her back home. Was she lacking something that only the familiarity of her home could fulfill? Her memories drifted back to Kyoto before she left for Tokyo.

"_All packed?" asked Kaori as she stood at the doorway of Rei's room._

"_Hai (Yes)," replied Rei reluctantly as she propped the luggage up. Her face already depicted disappointment and her sensei noticed it._

"_Rei. There are lessons in life that even we cannot teach. Although you've become my best student, you're still lacking the spirit."_

"_But Kaori-sensei, I don't understand. I've done everything there is to know. I've worked hard."_

"_I know, but your heart is not fully here. It's as if you are only working yourself to erase something from you mind…or perhaps someone?"_

_Rei felt a tinge of nervousness tug her heart. She looked down at the floor, knowing exactly what her sensei meant. Of course, she was an elder priestess and her ability surpassed Rei. She could read her easily. And yet, Rei thought that her efforts paid off in trying to conceal her heart away. _

"_I don't want to go back…not now."_

"We're here ma'am," said the cab driver as Rei suddenly snapped out of her daze. She looked at the very entrance to the temple and the infamous staircase that lead to the shrine. Rei let out a deep breath, and stepped out of the cab, paying the driver before rolling her luggage away. She stood at the foot of the stairs and was trying to figure out how she would manage to get her luggage past those steps. Just when she was about to carry one suitcase, she found herself being greeted by a young miko, about the age of fourteen.

"Hino Sensei! You're back!" exclaimed the little apprentice.

"Hai (Yes)," replied Rei. The younger miko helped Rei with her luggage and they were finally able to store it in her room. As she exhaled, she looked at the contents of her old room. Nothing had changed, and a few picture frames were propped in the desk. _Welcome home Rei, _she thought.

* * *

Ami stepped outside the hospital, just finishing her long shift. She yawned and then looked at the time. It was almost past eight. She smiled when she realized that tomorrow was her day off. Praying that she would not have to be called in the next day, Ami began to walk towards the subway.

"Ami-chan! Wait for me!" yelled someone.

Ami turned around and saw that it was Kozue who was jogging towards her. She smiled and waved back.

"Kami-sama (God), I thought I wouldn't be able to catch you."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted someone to walk with. I'm taking the subway home as well."

"Ah. Excited about tomorrow?"

"Hai (Yes). This whole week had me worn out. Especially when they had a number of people come in through the emergency room. The madness! Ryo-chan is already complaining that I'm never home anymore. To think! I married such a man. "

"Haha, but we enjoy the hectic life nonetheless, and I'm pretty sure Ryo-san understands the demanding life of doctors."

Kozue nodded in agreement. Apparently, she was one of Ami's comrades in the hospital. They had both gone to study abroad together, later finding that their calling was to go back to Japan. So here they were, two twenty something year old girls doing their resident jobs at Juuban hospital. The first time Ami met Kozue, she was surprised to discover that they were the same age. It was Kozue who had recognized the genius, and squealed in excitement to know that they were to be working together. As they were at the subway station, they began to walk their separate ways. Just when Ami had taken a seat, her phone began to ring. She was hoping that it was not the hospital, and was glad to hear Makoto's voice on the other end of the line.

"Ami-chan! Are you busy?"

"No. I just got off my shift. What's up?"

"Oh, Usagi called me earlier. Apparently excited that our idol friend is going to be back in Japan."

"Minako-chan is back?"

"Hai. Or, she said she would call once she arrives. Wouldn't it be nice to be reunited once again?"

"Ah. Well, all except one."

"Speaking of which, has Rei contacted anyone lately?"

"No. You know how she is about technology. She doesn't even carry a cell phone anymore. Besides, I doubt there will be any reception in those mountains."

"I know. She hasn't written in months, despite Usagi's desperate attempt to reach out to her. I mean, at least Minako is able to call us once in a while, but Rei is another story."

"Hai (Yes). You know how she is."

"Ah. Well, I'm babbling again. Anyway, are you free tonight?"

"I have nothing planned tonight, is something going on?"

"Minako said she would call Usagi and we would meet at her penthouse. Is that alright with you?"

"No problem, I wouldn't mind seeing you guys again. It's been a while, especially with how the hospital has been engulfing much of my time. Call me when you're heading there?"

"Hai (Yes)."

"Ja ne (Bye)." Ami closed her phone and leaned against the window. Minako was going to be back in town. The senshi would be reunited once again, but they were missing one more. It saddened Ami knowing that Rei was the least they heard from. When the miko first left for Kyoto, there was an excitement within her. It was only after Usagi's wedding that she slowly stopped writing, in fact just stopped contacting any of them. Letters went unanswered despite who wrote. _Rei, what have you been doing? How have you been doing? Did things with Minako end up _that_ badly?  
_

* * *

Minako found herself standing at the foot of the staircase. She stood there simply looking up at the flight of stairs she was about to endure. The idol looked at her phone and wondered whether to call Usagi, but denied the opportunity. She wanted to talk things out with Rei first, and was still trying to cool down from what happened earlier. _Breathe in. Breathe out. _Minako closed her eyes and let out a deep breath that seemed to let her loosen up. Finally making her way into the Hikawa Shrine, she caught sight of someone wearing a very familiar miko outfit. Her heart leapt, but then sunk once again when she realized that it was not her friend.

"Excuse me," she called.

The young miko stopped in her steps and then replied, "I'm sorry. The shrine is closed for today, but you can come back tomorrow."

"Oh, no I'm actually here to see Hino Rei."

"Hino Sensei?"

"Yes I'm a very good friend of hers."

"Ah, well then, right this way." The miko led Minako into the building and was seated, "One moment while I get her."

Minako nodded in agreement as she began to look at her surroundings.

Meanwhile Rei was starting to unpack her belongings, placing them on the familiar shelves, when she accidentally knocked down one of the boxes that was safely placed on the second shelf. The contents of it scattered on the floor, and the miko looked at it in surprise. It was none other than Minako's albums. She had only two, one when they had the little game show fiasco, and the other was when…Rei shook her head in an attempt to forget those memories when someone knocked on her door.

"Hino Sensei?"

"Yes Rikka. Come in," replied Rei as she gracefully hid the two albums underneath her clothes. The younger miko walked in nervously, and shut the door behind her.

"You have a guest. She claims to be friend of yours."

"I never informed any of my friends of my return, now how could they have possibly-" Rei's eyes widened when she realized that it was probably Minako who was waiting outside.

"Rikka. Was she wearing a baseball cap?"

"Hai (Yes), but I couldn't really see her face though."

Rei sighed. Either way she was going to have to face Minako. At least at this point it was in the privacy of her home, and away from the paparazzi. Feeling defeated from her attempt to avoid the idol completely, she motioned for Rikka to let her in. The young miko bowed and headed outside. Within a few seconds, Minako was standing inside her room. Rei dismissed Rikka, and the young miko hastily left the room.

"Funny how she didn't recognized you with that silly hat," said Rei calmly.

"Why did you just leave like that?"

"I have my reasons Minako and I'm not in the liberty to discuss them."

"There you go again. Rei, I haven't seen you in nearly two years, and that is how you greet me? What happened to us?"

"Life. That's what happened. We grew up."

"More like grew apart. You know, I was angry when you pulled that stunt at the airport. So furious that I insisted on coming here, but more over I was hurt. It hurt seeing that act. We're friends after all Rei. "

_That's right,_ thought Rei sadly,_ just friends. _The miko was silent, and tried her best not to look at Minako. There was a deafening silence between the two girls and it made them feel even more awkward around each other.

"You know. Everyone misses you, I doubt you've called them yet," said Minako finally, "We're supposed to meet in my place tonight. It would be nice if you could make it."

Rei finally turned to the idol, with an expressionless face. She nodded, "That would be nice." Her voice held no emotion to it.

"Rei. I don't know what's going on with you right now, but we've missed you. I've missed you. You were always there for me whenever I needed someone to understand me. You were, no you _are_ my best friend. I really hate arguing with you. So for tonight, let's call it a truce, for everyone's sake. This is a chance to be reunited with everyone again."

Rei nodded, feeling a pang of guilt overcome her emotions. She was just grateful that she and Minako did not yell at each other.

* * *

Usagi was pacing back and forth in her living room, frequently glancing at the clock. Makoto came over to her house along with Ami, and they were both settled in the couch eyeing their friend.

"Where's Mamoru?"

"He's on a business trip and won't be back in few days."

"Is that why you called us?"

"I can't help it. I get scared being alone here sometimes!" Her phone finally rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Moshi moshi (Hello)! Minako-chan! Hai, Mako-chan and Ami-chan are already here. Okay we're on our way. EH? REI-CHAN IS WITH YOU?! Ah, gomen (sorry). I got excited for a moment. When did she return? Today?! And she didn't even call any of us?! Hai (Yes), we'll be there in a few minutes. Ja ne (Bye)."

Makoto and Ami were now staring at their odango-haired friend. "So Rei's back too. Wow, this will definitely be interesting."

"Why do you say that Mako-chan?" asked Usagi, now alertly interested.

"Well, she hasn't contacted any of us for months, and now she suddenly appears out of nowhere without even calling any of us."

"Yeah," replied Ami, "but I'm sure she has a good reason."

"I got it!" exclaimed Usagi as her friends looked up at her, " maybe Rei-chan is in love with Minako!"

Makoto and Ami nearly fell off the couch when they heard the odango haired girl's revelation. "Usagi, don't tell me… you only figured that out now?! Sometimes you can be really oblivious to things."

"What? Why? Did I miss something?"

"Well, it did take her a while in the past to even realize that Minako was Sailor Venus."

"Never mind, we should start heading there." Makoto grabbed her keys and began to walk towards the exit of the house. Ami followed quietly while Usagi was still trying to figure out what Makoto meant. _I thought I had it all figured out, _she thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gah, this took me a while. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I tried my very best to correct them. Power fluctuations in my house is just driving me insane right now. Hopefully, I'll be finished with future chapters by the end of the week. Thanks for the reviews guys! Greatly appreciated. -Emiko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Sailor Moon or PGSM.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rei was seated quietly inside the penthouse. She just heard Minako get off the phone with Usagi and winced when she heard a very distinct squeal from the other line. The idol then walked back into the living room with a smile on her face.

"They're on their way now."

"Hm. So what have you been up to these days?"

"Other than touring? Well, I've been thinking about taking a break."

"So, you'll be staying here for a while?" There was a slight bit of curiosity in the miko's voice.

"Yes, I'll be around more often. I can't seem to stay away from home so long. I always find myself being drawn back."

Rei felt something build up inside of her. She wasn't quite sure if it was a sense of feeling excited, or the fact that she was also nervous. Having Minako back in her life brought back so many memories that she tried so hard to erase, but at the same time the miko couldn't help but think that maybe this was a good opportunity for her.

"Minako I…" before Rei could even finish her sentence there was a knock on the door. She could hear the muffled voices of Makoto, Ami, and especially Usagi. Minako stood up and answered the door, only to be tackled by Usagi.

"Oh I'm so glad we are all together again! Rei-chan!" exclaimed Usagi as she ran to her friend and gave her a big hug. The miko did not brace herself from the impact and ended up feeling suffocated from nearly being hugged to death.

"Great…to….see…you…too…Usagi," she said between gasps of breaths. Usagi finally let go of Rei and jumped around the room in excitement. Everyone stared at her, knowing that she would eventually settle down.

"I'm so hurt that you didn't even tell us about you returning here!" exclaimed the odango-haired girl.

"Gomen (Sorry). I wanted to settle down and get my things in order before calling."

"So how long will you two be staying in Tokyo?" asked Makoto.

"Oh… I'm thinking about hanging around for a while here. Taking a break from the tour," replied Minako.

"Really?! Plan on doing any concerts in the near future?!" exclaimed Usagi.

Minako laughed at Usagi's excitement, and nodded.

"Hai (Yes), maybe a few events here and there, nothing too big. I really just want to relax while here. You know, actually get to hang out with you guys and live a normal life for a change."

"You know that's impossible Minako. With your popularity soaring, you're bound to be trampled by fans, if not by Usagi."

"How about you Rei?" asked Ami.

The miko slowly looked up at them, and didn't know how to answer. In fact, she was completely unsure of her plans at the moment. Her sensei simply commanded for her return, but never specified the length of time she was to stay.

"I'm not sure, really," she answered. _I'm not even sure why I here, _she thought quietly. The room began to feel awkward when she realized that everyone was looking at her. They held unsure looks on their faces that were easily dismissed.

"Well, these two just got back. We really should start worrying about when they're going to leave," said Makoto finally.

"Anyway, are we going to do anything tonight?" asked Ami.

"I really just wanted to see everyone again, that it completely slipped my mind on the plans after meeting up!" replied Minako.

"There's this new place in town that we could all go to. Motoki and I were scouting areas for a new shop, and we discovered this cute little restaurant nearby."

They all nodded in agreement and slowly made their way downstairs. Since Makoto was borrowing Motoki's car, there was barely enough room for the girls to squeeze in. Usagi had already called shots for the front seat, and Ami insisted on sitting nearby the window. Rei was sitting uncomfortably next to Minako, that the idol's familiar scent drifted into her nostrils. She couldn't help but sneak in small glances while the idol was looking out the window.

"Rei-chan. So how are things in Kyoto?" asked Makoto when she noticed Rei's behavior from the rear view mirror. The miko snapped back into reality, obviously surprised, and stuttered a bit until she finally got her words right.

"Oh. Well...it's very serene. Nothing like how it is here. You guys should come and visit sometime." Rei secretly cursed herself for saying that, knowing that such a suggestion would be carried out.

"Aw. Wouldn't it be wonderful if Mamoru and I could make a getaway to some place soooo romantic?" Usagi was now spacing out, and Makoto threw a handkerchief at her face. The odango haired girl literally hissed at her, which caught everyone off guard and made Rei laugh a little.

"What was that for?!" she asked.

"You were starting to drool," answered Makoto as she kept her eyes on the road for there was less streetlight now. The restaurant was becoming a bit difficult to locate.

"I swear it was around here somewhere. Oh. There it is!" exclaimed Makoto as she took an unexpected turn. Everyone was surprised from the sudden jerk of the car. Ami grabbed hold of something to keep her from sliding towards Rei. However, the miko being seated in the middle had nothing to hold on to, and her body flew over towards Minako. The idol turned to Rei and was suddenly pinned against the window with their faces inches away. Minako closed her eyes, and from Ami's point of view the very sight looked like the two girls were making out.

"Gomen (Sorry), I didn't realize that I was going that fast," said Makoto, finally gaining control of the car and checked to see if everyone was not hurt. She saw the sight of Rei still pinning the idol against the window and her eyes widened. Minako slowly opened her eyes only to find herself staring at a pair of familiar fierce ones. She could feel Rei's longhair tickle her ears, and was unable to move having the miko's body pinned against hers. Feeling herself begin to blush, the idol tried to look away.

"Rei…I think it's okay to sit down now," she finally said. The miko snapped out of her daze and was frozen in her position. She knew that she was able to sit back into her seat. She was very aware that perhaps her friends were looking at them awkwardly, but she couldn't find herself moving away. The miko could feel the warmth of Minako's breath against her skin, and it made her palms sweat and heart beat faster. _Why…why do I feel like this? _

Finally getting back into her senses, the miko quickly jerked away from Minako, slightly flushed from what just happened. Embarrassment began to grab a hold of her, and Rei slowly started to slouch down in her seat. Only to feel a pang of surprise, when her leg accidentally brushed Minako's. She was now inwardly cursing herself, _Baka (Idiot)! Nearly two years of training, and I can't even get full control of these emotions!_

Usagi was too busy trying to calm herself down from the suddenly turn that she was the only one who had not taken notice of what had just happened between Minako and Rei. The two were now facing opposite directions and Rei caught a glimpse of Makoto on the rear view mirror. She had an evil smirk plastered on her face, and the miko cursed at herself even more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! I was able to finish this chapter pretty fast, although it is shorter than the previous ones. How'd you guys like it? The whole car scene was actually based on a real life event with on of my guy friends, but I won't go into further detail. Let's just say that it ended as awkward as Minako and Rei's did. Now with that said, I am working on chapter four and hopefully it will be posted soon. -Emiko


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or PGSM.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Minako quietly followed the girls into the restaurant trying to avoid Rei. They had not spoken to each other since the incident in the car. The girls decided to sit in a booth, and Makoto started shoving both Ami and Usagi into one side while finally settling on the end. Rei and Minako had no choice but to sit next to each other, opposite of their three friends.

Once their orders had been placed, Rei caught Makoto's sly smirk and frowned back at her. Minako on the other hand was engaging in a conversation with Ami and Usagi, who were starting to ask for V.I.P. passes for the idol's concert. Rei rolled her eyes when she heard Usagi squeal so enthusiastically.

"Oh no fair! What about me?" asked Makoto when she overheard the conversation.

"Don't worry, you'll all get tickets," replied Minako and turned towards Rei, "You're going too, right?"

Rei, who was facing the other direction, nearly jumped when she felt Minako's hand gently tap her shoulder. "Huh?" she replied and found everyone looking at her. Speechless, Rei nearly cried out in pain when she felt someone kick her shin. She tried to figure out who just kicked her, and realized that it was Makoto. Looking down at the table to avoid everyone's eyes, Rei reluctantly replied, "I guess…since everyone is going…hai (yes)…I'll be there too."

A few hours later, Usagi had skillfully finished the amount of food she ordered. "I'm so full!" she exclaimed, patting her stomach.

Rei began to feel sleepy. She looked at her watch and it clearly read eleven. During her stay in Kyoto, she had gotten accustomed to going to bed by eight. Makoto looked around the restaurant, and spotted the nearby bar.

"Anyone want a drink?" she finally asked and got up from the table.

"What are you talking about? It's late already!" exclaimed Rei, who obviously did not drink any alcohol. Everyone started follow Makoto, leaving Rei and Minako to trail behind. The miko grumbled in discontentment, and Usagi joyfully skipped towards the bar.

"Aw Rei don't be so strict. We are, after all, of age to drink," said Minako.

"But-"

"Besides, wouldn't it be fun to see Ami drunk?" whispered the idol into Rei's ears. The miko's eyes widened, not from the idea that was pitched to her, but the fact that Minako was inches away from her again. Her hand cupped over the miko's ear to avoid anyone within earshot. Rei quickly jerked away from the idol and said, "You're insane, you know that?"

Minako laughed and shot Rei the most innocent smile she could put, "Me? Insane?"

"She's a _doctor_. I'm pretty sure she'll figure it out. Not to mention that she's the _genius_ in the group!"

"And how about you? Are you going to drink?"

"I don't drink."

"Not even for celebrating the reunion of the senshi?"

"No."

"Just one shot?"

"I already said no Minako. I'm not changing my mind. Besides, who will be driving everyone in the end?"

Minako finally sighed in defeat, "Fine. You win."

"Minako! Rei! Come here! Makoto already ordered a round of shots for us!" exclaimed Usagi.

Both girls slowly made their way to join the others and settled in the chairs beside them. The bartender was a rather handsome guy, and the girls could not help but giggle. Rei simply grumbled at the sight, and when he caught her glimpse he shifted nervously.

"Here you go Rei," said Makoto as she slid the shot glass over to the miko.

The miko looked at it, "No thanks."

"Awww…Rei, not even one drink?" whined Usagi.

"Oh leave her alone, that means more for me!" exclaimed Minako as she downed Rei's glass.

As the night progressed, everyone began to slur sentences and Ami was fanning herself with her hand from the heat that had risen on her face. Minako had successfully given Ami a good amount of alcohol to make the doctor feel flushed. Rei took a sip from her cup, which was just tea, and continually looked at her watch. It was already past two in the morning, and she silently cursed at herself, wondering how much longer they were going to stay there. _Doesn't this place ever close?_ Her question was answered when she read a nearby sign that said, "Open 24 hours" The miko stomped her foot down, but not hard enough to have everyone noticing.

The bartender, however, noticed that the miko was the only one among her friends who was sporting a rather sour face since they had first arrived. He motioned towards her, and Rei had not even noticed this gesture.

"Anything to drink ma'am?"

Rei shot him a glare, obviously annoyed, and pointed at her cup, "No. I'm fine thanks."

"Ah, I meant a _drink_. It's on me. No charge"

"No."

"Did I hear free drink?" said Minako gleefully, suddenly leaning herself on Rei. The miko nearly fell off her seat, and had to support Minako by grabbing her waist. Already blushing from having such close contact with the idol, Rei felt Minako leaned her head towards her shoulder, and the miko could smell her perfume. Rei tapped the idol's baseball cap in an attempt to hide her face. It was obvious that Rei did not want to deal with hysteric fans knowing that Aino Minako was in the vicinity. The bartender couldn't help but smile at this ordeal, and grabbed a glass.

"Yes, I was just offering," he replied and flashed a smile towards Rei.

"She doesn't drink," answered Makoto. Rei looked at her and was surprised at how sober Makoto appeared. However, the miko could smell alcohol in her breath and sighed. Everyone, with an exception to Ami was drunk, and Rei scowled at the very thought.

"You're cuute," slurred Minako as she gestured to receive the drink.

"You've already had too much Minako!" exclaimed Rei in a fury.

"Oh…don't be so stiff," said Makoto.

Being overpowered by everyone else, Rei could only sit in silence. Her temper was slowly rising, but she fought it back down, not wanting to have to put a fit in public. Finally, everyone decided that it was time to go home, and the miko sighed in relief. She grabbed the keys from Makoto, who did not resist. Within half an hour they made it to Usagi's home. Ami was trying her best to lead Usagi as they made their way into her house.

"Tonight was fuuunnn…so happy…" she managed to say before twirling around.

Ami caught her odango-haired friend in time, "Usagi you're done for tonight."

"I'm not drunk Ami-chan! "

"Oh really? Then why are you walking so sloppy?"

"Because everything is spinning silly!"

"She's drunk," said Makoto, "Thank goodness Mamoru isn't here to see this."

"We can't just leave her alone here," said Ami, "I mean. Look at her!"

Everyone glanced at Usagi, who was swaying towards the living room. She did not notice the couch behind her and bumped into it, causing her to loose her balance, fall and disappear behind it. Usagi giggled and everyone ran towards her.

"Usagi...are you sure you'll be fine?"

She giggled again, "That was fun."

"She's _not _going to be okay," said Makoto as she shook her head and picked up her friend, "We should stay here for the night."

Everyone agreed and they fixed some futons in guestroom. There were only two available, so Rei had no choice but to share one with Minako. Wanting to keep a close eye on Usagi, they made her sleep on the bed and tucked her in, placing a bottle of water nearby. Despite how late it was, the rest of the girls were still restless and couldn't find sleep so they decided to watch a few DVD's. Near the end of the movie, Rei walked downstairs into the kitchen and decided to make some hot chocolate. Lost in her thoughts, the miko nearly dropped the cup when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and found that it was Minako who snuck up behind her.

"Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Gomen (Sorry), I was wondering what you were up to."

"I'm guessing you're sober now?" said Rei as she offered her a cup.

"I sober up pretty quickly, and I wasn't _that _drunk."

"Sure," replied the miko sarcastically.

Minako sighed as she settled in the chair next to the Rei. She was humming as usual because the awkward silence between the two began to bother her. The miko tapped her foot until they both finished their glass. Getting up, Minako followed Rei's lead up the stairs. As they walked in, they found that Ami and Makoto each had a box of tissue on their laps as they sniffed.

"What happened to you two?"

"Oh Rei-chan it was so beautiful and sad in the end!"

"I'll admit. The ending did get to me. You missed it," said Makoto as she wiped her face.

"I'm not really in the mood to get all mushy tonight," answered Rei as she returned to her spot after placing the tray on the table. She began to browse through Usagi's collection of DVD's, trying to decide what to watch next.

"How about this one?" asked Rei as she held up a case.

"Oh I like that one very much," said Minako as she sat next to Rei. The miko felt her heart skip a beat the moment Minako's fingers brushed against her hand to grab the DVD.

"Well, then I guess it's decided," said Makoto as she turned on the television once again. However, everyone slowly began to drift into sleep within the second half of the movie. Minako and Rei were the last to stay awake. The miko scooted a bit closer to the TV because she turned it down once Makoto and Ami were fast asleep. As she was about to make a comment to Minako, she turned around to find that the idol was already sound asleep.

_Baka (Idiot). Why did I move? Now she's hogging up all the space_, thought Rei. The miko shut the television off and went back into her initial spot. She stared at Minako for a while, thinking of a way to scoot her over without having to wake up the idol. Finally, feeling rather defeated, Rei grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and folded it to serve as a sleeping bag for her.

Usagi woke up later that morning with a slight headache. She stretched her arms out and looked down towards where her friends were asleep. Makoto and Ami were also awake; quietly whispering to each other until they noticed their friend was up. Ami giggled a bit and tip toed towards Usagi.

"Rei and Minako must have had a very interesting night."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Makoto bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her laughter as she pointed to the two girls. Usagi looked towards the same direction and found that Rei's arm was clearly wrapped around the idol as if she were hugging a stuffed animal. Minako looked very comfortable in that position as her head was leaning towards the miko's shoulder. As Usagi tried to hold back her chuckle, she quickly got up to leave the room. Makoto and Ami followed after her.

"Aw. They are sooo cu-!" she finally said as Makoto clamped her mouth shut to quiet her down.

"Shh! You'll wake them up!"

All three girls then walked downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Meanwhile, Minako was having a rather good dream when she finally opened her eyes. She suddenly realized that Rei was lying incredibly close to her, that she could feel the warmth of the miko's breath on her neck. Minako's heart was racing by then, when she realized that Rei was hugging her. She was unsure of what she was feeling at the moment, but it certainly was not anger.

_Okay Minako. Get a hold of yourself. There's a very valid reason for all of this, _thought the idol. She tried to move Rei's hand without waking her, but every time she even touched Rei, the miko stirred and hugged Minako even tighter. _Kami-sama (God), she's such a light sleeper! _Sighing in defeat, Minako laid in that position for a while, occasionally getting a whiff of the miko's scent. This just made her palms sweat, and heart race faster. Minako was beginning to think that she could hyperventilate anytime. _Just stay calm Minako. She's just you're friend. Why are you even feeling like this? Calm. Calm. Calm!_

Despite her desperate attempts at breathing steadily, Minako found herself in the brink of panicking. Her breaths quickly became small gasps of air. The idol was still pinned underneath Rei's arm, and every time she turned towards the miko's direction, Minako found her face centimeters away from Rei's. This caused the idol's head spin from the nervousness she felt. She shut her eyes tightly as if praying for a sudden miracle to appear before her.

"_Mina…ko,_" the name had suddenly escaped Rei, slowly becoming a whisper and Minako opened her eyes.

"Rei?" asked Minako, no longer fighting to break free of the miko's grasp. Rei was talking in her sleep, and apparently dreaming about the idol. Minako slowly observed the facial expression in the miko's face. It held a pained look that only she could distinguish. It was the very same expression that Rei had when Minako told the miko about her tumor in the past life. The idol wanted to know what Rei was dreaming about. Was it about their senshi days? As Minako slowly reached out her hand to brush away a strand of hair that lay on the miko's face, Rei stirred and turned the other way. Minako sat up to observe her friend, her breathing becoming steady once more.

"_Don't go…I," _whispered Rei, her eyes still closed. Minako's eyes widened when she realized that Rei was crying. Rei, who was always good at hiding her feelings, was crying in her sleep. The idol wanted to reach out to the miko and hold her, but refrained and sat nearby. Minako was now listening intently, wanting Rei to finish her sentence. However, the miko sighed and fell silent once more. Minako sat there in the silence, grasping what she had just witnessed. Finally, she stood up and decided to let the miko sleep in peace.

"I'll always be here for you Rei," replied Minako as she slid the door open.

Downstairs, Makoto was trying to teach Usagi how to cook, while Ami prepared the ingredients. They had a few unsuccessful attempts at trying to make omelets, and finally gave up.

"Aw. Even Mama couldn't teach me how to make them," said Usagi in defeat.

"Usagi. It's okay. You can help me mix the pancake batter," said Ami.

"Oh! Can we put chocolate chips too?" asked Usagi in delight.

Ami laughed, "Hai (Yes). Here you go." The odango haired girl accepted the bowl and stirred it.

"I'm sure you won't be burning _that,"_ replied Makoto as she was scrubbing the burnt omelet from the pan.

"Hm. I wonder if those two are still asleep," said Ami as she looked up at the staircase.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woo! Finished. This took me a while to write. I hope you guys liked this one. I tried my best at it. Sorry about the late update. I've only been able to write during my free time, which was drastically slimmed down the past month. Five more days of class left. I've been searching for some fan made reixminako videos for inspiration and found a particular one that I really loved. If you haven't watched it yet, go to youtube and search for the video titled: **Syzygy - Rei and Minako** Personally, I think it is one of the best ones out there.

Anyway, tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to give me suggestions for the story line. To those who have been reviewing, domo arigatou! I shall continue to do my best.

-Emiko******  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or PGSM

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Usagi was humming cheerfully while mixing the pancake batter, putting in chocolate chips on occasion whenever she felt like it. Makoto began to prepare the cooking utensils, laying them out on the counter. Ami made her way to the pantry and spotted Minako walking down the hallway.

"Ohayou (Morning)!" exclaimed the pop idol as she entered the kitchen.

"Rei still asleep?" asked Makoto.

"Like a rock," replied Minako.

"Strange," said Usagi as she stuffed a chocolate chip into her mouth.

"Hm? What's strange Usagi-chan?" asked Ami.

"Well, Rei is usually the first one to wake up. Doesn't she have her shrine duties in the morning?"

"I figured they probably gave her a break, seeing that she only arrived last night," replied Makoto, who was turning on the stove, "By the way Usagi, if you're done stashing enough chocolate in that batter can I have it please?"

Usagi blatantly stuck her tough out to Makoto and passed the bowl to her, while pouring the remains of the chocolate chips on a separate bowl. Minako giggled a bit as she settled in a seat next to Usagi and took a piece of chocolate.

"You two shouldn't even be having too much sugar in the morning," said Ami as she placed a pitcher of orange juice on the table.

"And Kami-sama (God) forbid that Usagi get hyper from all that sugar. That's worse than having alcohol in her system," finished Makoto.

"Why's that?"

"Because she actually _knows_ what she's doing," answered Ami.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" exclaimed Usagi, still digging into the bowl of chocolate.

"Anyway, going back to the topic," interrupted Minako, "There are younger miko working at the shrine now, and who are under Rei's rank. So maybe they are the ones in charge of the past duties Rei used to have in high school?"

"It's been a while since we've stepped foot at the Hikawa Shrine, I haven't been able to see the new miko."

"They are so small and to think we were once that age."

"Minako-chan, you make us sound so old!" exclaimed Usagi with a pout on her face.

"We were _fourteen_ when we became senshi (guardians)."

"Has it really been six years already?" sighed Makoto.

"Not much has changed, ne?" said Ami as she sat nearby Minako, leaning her head on her hand.

"Do you miss it?" asked Minako as she began to draw on the counter with her fingers.

"Miss what?"

"Our senshi (guardian) days…Do you miss it?"

-  
_She stood outside soaked in the rain. _Why am I even here? This must be the silliest thing I have ever done in my life, but I can't keep her out of my head. _Rei felt her skin prick to the sensations of the cold raindrops. Her body began to feel numb from standing outside for too long, but she refused to leave. Minako was inside that building, and the security guards refused to let the miko pass through. So, she had no other choice but to wait. Finally, she heard a roar from the crowd and knew exactly who was coming out. The paparazzi crowded nearby a limo, and Rei could see a distinct figure trying to pass through them._

"Minako!" yelled the miko. Rei quickly opened her eyes, a bit disoriented from the unfamiliar surroundings around her. The sun blazed into her eyes and Rei squinted from the glare.

She sighed, "Just a dream."

The miko looked around the room and from what it seemed like, Usagi left her bed unmade. However, the futon Makoto and Ami shared was neatly folded to one side of the room. She also saw that their belongings were still where they placed them, meaning that none of them had left yet. Rei sank back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Upon hearing someone slide the door open, the miko sat up once again.

"Oh, you're awake," said Makoto as she walked inside to grab something from her bag.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon. I'm surprised you didn't wake up as early as usual."

"Well, it's nice to take a break since-" Rei suddenly shot up. "Did you just say it's almost noon?!"

Makoto looked at the miko, startled at the sudden change in her tone. Rei rushed towards her belongings, hastily stuffing them into her small bag. She slipped in between Makoto and the wall to grab her jacket, and ran back to her bag.

"What's wrong?" asked Makoto as she moved out of the way.

"I promised the younger miko that I would be helping them with meditation at one!"

Rei ran out the room, still trying to put her other shoe on. The girls were already in the living room, and noticed that the miko was awake.

"Rei-chan!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Gomen (Sorry) Usagi, but I have to go."

"Do you have to leave so soon? This is the first time we are all together for the day!" whined Usagi with a pleading look.

"Um. Just call me then? Maybe we'll do something later," replied Rei as she opened the door and disappeared behind it.

After a jogging few blocks, she turned around the corner and found herself climbing the stairs to the shrine, skipping a few steps at a time. She was glad to be in good shape because even those stairs were hard for Makoto to run up. Hurrying into the temple, she quickly went into her room and started to change into her miko outfit. After a sliding back from the desk to the mirror, she slid the door open found one of the younger miko walking in the hallway.

"Erika," said Rei when she recognized the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Rei-chan! I mean…Sensei…I mean…g-gomen (s-sorry)," she bowed so quickly that it surprised Rei.

"Erika, you don't have to call me Sensei."

"It's different now that I'm training as a miko here," she replied.

Rei looked at the girl. Was it only yesterday when they were both painting pictures of Princess Kaguya together with Usagi? After six years since that time, Rei's appearance stayed the same, with an exception of a matured face and longer hair. Erika, however, had grown to be about the same height as Rei and still sported the braided pigtails.

"You can still call me Rei-chan. Sensei makes me feel rather old," replied Rei, "which I'm not!" She added the last reply because Erika had begun to giggle a bit. They made their way into the meditation room, where the rest of the younger miko waited and shifted nervously. Word about Rei's short temper had circled around the shrine and they did not want to get on her bad side. Gracefully sitting before the young crowd, Rei looked at every one of them, some being the children she used to watch over the years. After their session was over and each young miko scurried off to do their assigned chores.

Rei was the last to walk out the room, and looked outside at the entrance of the temple. She made her way towards the garden and settled in secluded bench just a few feet from the other entrance to her room.

Meanwhile at Usagi's home, everyone was still inside the living room. Usagi had the television on and Makoto was lying on the couch reading a magazine. Minako, seated cross-legged on the floor, was playing chess with Ami. The pop idol looked up at Makoto, whose face was hidden behind the pages and winced when she realized that the front cover was a picture of herself.

"Makoto. It's kinda weird seeing myself like that," she finally said as Ami softly claimed to have the idol cornered in chess.

Makoto peeked from the magazine and looked at the idol, "Hm? Oh…come on Minako. You should even be used to seeing your face on billboards by now."

"Not really," replied the idol as she tried to strategically move the bishop piece on the chessboard, "Oh I give up! I'll never win against Ami in these things."

"I'm surprised Usagi even had this in her house."

They were now putting the board game away and then pushed Makoto's feet off the couch to have room to sit.

"Hey! I play chess once in a while with Mamoru."

"And do you even know how to play?"

"Of course! You just jump whatever is diagonal from you!"

Makoto sighed and placed down the magazine again, "Usagi…those rules only apply to checkers."

Ami laughed a bit, "So what are we doing later on?"

"I don't know, shouldn't we call Rei? I'm pretty sure she's finished with meditation by now," said Minako.

"Why don't _you _call her," suggested Makoto with a sly smirk plastered on her face.

Minako turned away from her friends in an attempt to hide her already red face. "She doesn't have her cell phone, remember?"

"That's right…she really needs to get back into the habit of carrying one."

"Try the temple."

Minako began to dial the numbers and heard it ringing on the other line. After a few long rings, she hung up and turned towards everyone, "Nobody's answering."

"Why don't we go there instead?" suggested Ami.

As the girls arrived at the shrine, they started to walk around. Seeing that nothing has changed, except a few new faces here and there, they made their way towards where Rei's room was located. However, when they passed by the shop, Makoto grabbed both Ami and Usagi.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ami as Minako noticed and turned around.

"Hm? Where are you guys going? Rei's room is this way," she pointed.

"Ah, I just realized that I wanted to check out the shop. There's some…uh…charms I would like to buy for good fortune. You know for the flower shop and all."

Usagi looked at her friend confused, "But Mako-chan, didn't you already-"

Makoto placed her hand on the girl's mouth to keep her quiet, "Minako, you go on ahead and get Rei. We'll be at the shop."

A bit confused, the idol shrugged it off, "Okay then…"

She started to make her way into the building and disappeared from their sight. When the three girls saw that the idol was beyond earshot, Makoto let go of Usagi, who was desperately flinging her arms in the air.

"Mako-chan! Are you trying to suffocate me?"

"Calm down, I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't opened your big mouth!"

"But, you _already_ have those charms!"

"Usagi. Sometimes…nevermind…I give up trying to explain."

"What?"

Ami put her hand on Usagi's shoulder, "You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

Minako stepped into the building recalling that she was there last night. She looked around the area and down the hallway. Walking rather cautiously, Minako approached the door to miko's room that it was left slightly open.

"Rei?" she said, hoping for a small response to come from the other side. However, Minako was only welcomed with silence when she peeked through the small opening. Slowly sliding the door open, she saw that the room was empty. Minako looked around and then to the other door that led to the garden outside.

Finally, she spotted a familiar miko with a sour face sitting at a solitary bench. Minako made her way outside and Rei had not taken any notice of her presence. She smiled and then tapped the miko's shoulder. Rei nearly jumped and turned around, only to have her cheek poked by someone's finger. Slightly annoyed, she looked up and found a pair of familiar brown eyes hidden beneath the shadows of a baseball cap.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rei.

"You really should start carrying your cell phone. We called the temple, but nobody answered."

"We?"

"They're at the shop. Makoto said she needed to buy some charms for the flower shop."

Rei looked at the idol in confusion because she knew for a fact that Makoto had already bought the charms a few years ago. Finally realizing that this was once again her attempt to set the two girls up, Rei closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to have a talk with Makoto. Noticing that the miko was slightly annoyed, Minako shifted from where she stood and looked around the garden.

Rei finally spoke, "So, are you just going to stand there?"

She realized that this was an invitation to sit beside the miko and Minako smiled. However, Rei simply rolled her eyes and continued to observe a few younger miko who quickly greeted her. They slowed their pace when they noticed a girl sitting beside Rei, whose face was cleverly hidden by the baseball cap. Rei looked at them with her eyebrows raised and they walked hastily away.

"Any plans for tonight?" she asked as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Nothing at the moment. That's why we wanted to come here first."

"My shrine is not a secret meeting base, you know."

"Yeah but you're the hardest person to contact."

Rei looked beyond the horizon and could see from the Ferris wheel from the amusement park, the very amusement park where she had to endure the so-called group date with Takae-kun, Motoki's fellow turtle enthusiast. She winced, recalling how he hiccuped throughout the whole day, and was later possessed by a youma (demon). Minako had taken notice at what Rei was preoccupied with, and coughed to clear her throat. The miko, looking back at Minako, frowned.

"If you wanted to get my attention…all you had to do was ask," she scolded.

The idol smiled a bit and replied, "How about we go there tonight?"

"Eh?"

"There," Minako pointed towards the amusement park, "I'm sure it will be fun. I haven't been there since I came back for Usagi's wedding."

"Oh…yeah sure." Silence again. Rei hated these moments with Minako, she would rather be arguing with the idol. Anything seemed better than to endure the awkward silence between the both of them. It was true that their last battle took place at that amusement park. Although Rei was unable to participate in that battle, due to the injuries she sustained from Mio at the time, she felt her comrades' beckoning for her power. She recalled feeling a surge of warmth that as she reached out towards the air. Rei shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to drift away from those memories. Suddenly, her stomach growled ferociously and the miko bent over to clutch it. Minako was laughing now and Rei could only stare at her.

"Come to think of it…I haven't had anything all day," she finally said.

"Sounds like it," replied Minako as she dug inside her pockets. Reaching in for two pieces of candy, she held them out and sighed. "This is all I have."

"After all these years, you still just have candy?" said Rei as she accepted it.

* * *

"Oh I like this one!" exclaimed Usagi as her eyes sparked with excitement. She was hovering in front of a pink charm that read out_ love_. Usagi counted the amount of bills in her wallet and pulled out the exact change. The young miko who took care of the shop was slightly taken aback by the girl's high enthusiasm. Ami on the other hand was talking calmly with Makoto as they watched Usagi run from one end of the shop to the other.

"You do realize that you'll really have to buy some charms, right?" asked the young doctor.

"A little browsing around won't hurt."

"We shouldn't meddle with Rei or Minako. You know how delicate that subject can be."

"It's just a little fun."

"I'm not worried about them as much. It's _you_ whom I'm concerned about, with the glares Rei keeps throwing, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"I need your help. I have a plan, but you can't tell Rei- "

"Can't tell me what?" asked someone as Makoto and Ami turned around. Rei and Minako were standing behind them, and all the blood seemed to have drained from Ami's face.

"How long have you two been standing there?" asked Makoto.

Rei suspiciously eyed Makoto with her arms crossed, "Just enough to hear the last word you spoke. You guys done here? They're about to close and- USAGI! Don't touch those…they're very fragile!"

The miko rushed towards where Usagi froze in her footsteps. She sighed in relief upon knowing that everything was still in tact, and gave the younger miko some instructions. Pulling Usagi away from the priceless items, they both rejoined the group. The sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon, and lamps that surrounded the temple were already lit.

"Come inside, I still need to change anyway," said Rei impatiently as she led the group into the building. They made their way past a few miko, and one particularly greeted them. They all looked at her in surprise and recognized the girl.

"Erika!" exclaimed Usagi, "You are training as a miko here now?"

Erika was carrying a duffel bag that slung on her shoulders. She smiled at them, as her friends stopped with her, "Hai (Yes)." Her friends looked at the senshi with curiosity now, particularly the one who wore a baseball cap. Minako turned away for a while, pretending that something caught her attention. After a brief chat, both parties walked their separate ways and Usagi was sulking about how much time has passed them. Rei sighed once more as they made their way past a few tourists.

She told them to wait inside her room, while she went to change. The four girls began to observe the contents inside as they each settled at a nearby spot. Minako smiled with glee when she picked it up a framed photograph of Rei wearing the Nako Nako costume while Minako wore her orange hat. It was taken when they were supposedly rehearsing lines that day at the studio. Shaking her head from recalling the clueless, and yet priceless, face Rei held, Minako could not suppress a giggle. She carefully placed the photograph back into its hiding place.

Eyeing Makoto pace back and forth made the idol a bit queasy. Perhaps her stomach was still recovering from consuming alcohol the previous night, because she stood up and excused herself. Making her way down the hallway, the idol searched for the bathroom and opened one of the nearby doors. There was a sudden yelp that emanated from the room and Minako stood frozen in her spot.

Rei tried to cover her body with her already stripped miko garments, and the idol turned around so quickly that she bumped into Makoto who, along with the others, were alarmed by the noise and rushed towards the commotion.

"What happened?" asked Makoto curiously, "I thought I heard…oh..."

Makoto looked from Minako to Rei and back to Minako.

"What's all the commotion? Is everything okay- ahhh!" Usagi, who ran after everyone, tripped and bumped into Ami, who pushed Minako and caused the idol to lose her balance. She flung her arms forward as a means to break her fall. However, Minako's hands landed on Rei's shoulders, who was still trying to cover her body, and both girls landed on the floor. Rei felt her head thud against the matted floor and knew that it was going to leave a painful bruise in the end. She looked up at the idol, who had her pinned down. Minako winced in pain and quickly rolled over. Everyone was in the room now, trying to make sure that the two girls were alright.

"OUT! OUT!" exclaimed Rei as she got up. She tried to wave her arms, but realized that they were both preoccupied with trying to cover her body. The door was still open, and she was cursing rather loudly at all of them. As she slammed the door, they quickly ran back to Rei's room. Minako exhaled as she slid down to the floor and buried her face under her cap.

Rei was trying to breathe as she stood nearby the door and sank into the floor. Still tightly clutching her miko garments, she continually replayed in her mind what just happened a few moments ago. Why hadn't she sensed that someone was about to open the door? _Minako just saw…not to mention the other senshi...wait how much did they see? But then again…it shouldn't be a big deal. It's not like I was _completely_ naked, right? I mean...wait what am I thinking?! Focus Rei. _Shaking her head, the miko looked around the room and headed towards the closet. _Just in case, _she thought as she lightly closed the door. She was not planning on having someone walk in on her again.

In Rei's room, Usagi was quickly apologizing to everyone for having to knock them down. Makoto looked down at the idol, who's face was hidden underneath her cap, and then smiled at Usagi.

"It's okay. No harm done, right?" said Makoto as she tried to hide her smirk from appearing. Ami looked at her friend worriedly, and shook her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** C_ollapses on the ground._ Whew. This was a long one. Chapter five done! I know it's been a while since my last update. I thought that with summer classes being over, I would have more time on my hands to write more. However, it turned out to be quite the opposite. I'm running around trying to find the time to spend with people before I leave the island, not to mention my efforts to get everything settled with my dorm/tuition fees. Not very good for my health right now. Life of a college student.

Anyway, I hope I did not disappoint any of you with this chapter, seeing that it feels more slow paced. I know that this story was placed under the Angst genre and it's been more humor based so far, but that is because the more serious parts are planned for my later chapters_dun dun dun!_ I'll leave it at that. For those of you who have been following me this far, domo arigatou! Feel free to leave reviews, as chapter six will hopefully be posted soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry everyone. I've been on hiatus for quite a while, huh? College is quite stressful right now. However, having finished my midterms last week, I finally had the time to actually sit down write again. Well here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PGSM or Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"_Do you have to leave so soon?" asked Rei._

"_Of course, I have to continue the tour. I only came back for Usagi's wedding," replied Minako as she neatly folded one of her skirts into her suitcase. Rei could only sit quietly on the couch and stare outside the window. _Only for the wedding? _thought the miko as, she felt a slight annoyance towards Minako once again._

"_Besides," continued the idol, "Aren't you also leaving town? To continue training in Kyoto as you have told me."_

"_Mm," replied Rei._

"_What are you're plans after you've completed the training?" _

"_Well, maybe by the time I return, I'll be able to take care of the shrine. It's my home and I can't leave it behind. So…when will the famous _Aino Minako_ finish her almighty touring around the globe?"_

_There was a sense of sarcasm in the tone of Rei's voice, but Minako dismissed it easily._

"_I'm not sure," replied the idol as she walked back to her closet to grab more clothes. After a few moments of silence, she turned back to Rei with a smile on her face, "I know. How about we do something before we go our separate ways. Just you and me."_

_Rei looked curious now as she turned away from the window, "Hm?"_

"_Amusement park…."_

"Rei? Rei? REI!" exclaimed Usagi as she waved her hand in front of the miko's face. Rei felt something cold trickling down her fingers and she looked down at her melted ice cream cone. Ami handed the miko a napkin to wipe her hand. Motoki, who had met up with the girls, was over at a booth and he tried valiantly to win a prize for Makoto, who watched from behind with Minako. After missing a few shots, Makoto stepped in and threw the last ball, which hit the target perfectly. Motoki shrugged when they were given an enormous stuffed turtle.

As Ami accompanied Usagi to the stand to obtain more food, the other three were making their way towards Rei. The miko got up from her seat and tossed the cone into the trashcan. They passed through the crowd and rejoined Usagi, whose face was suddenly hidden behind a whole wad of cotton candy.

"So, anything you want to check out?" asked Makoto.

"As long as I don't have to be in an enclosed space," replied Motoki nervously.

Taking Motoki's comment in consideration, they decided to ride the Ferris wheel. Due to mixture of who should be paired up, Rei once again ended with Minako. _This is starting to become an annoying trend,_ she thought as she glanced up at the compartment Motoki and Makoto were seated. They were slowly ascending and getting a better view of the city below them.

When the ride was over, Usagi looked around the area scouting for something lighter and fun, while Ami pointed towards the carousel. She pulled her friend towards the direction while everyone trailed behind. As they made their way to the carousel, Rei could not help but stop in front a souvenir stand. Amongst the t-shirts that hung along the racks and little trinkets that were placed beneath the glass, Rei spotted a familiar cap. Her thoughts began to drift away once more.

"_I refuse," said the miko sternly._

"_Why? It looks so cute on you," replied Minako as she grabbed Rei's arm and led her towards the small mirror, "See? Fits you perfectly."_

_The miko grimaced at the amount of glitter one cap could hold. On top of that, it had bright pink stitches sewed along the black tip. Rei slowly took it off her head, looked at it and then at Minako. "My answer is still the same. No." _

_Placing the cap back into the stand, Rei walked away with her hands in her pockets. Minako sighed and joined the miko in her march. The idol quickly grabbed her arm and Rei felt her pulse quicken at Minako's touch._

"_Come on, let's ride the carousel…."_

Rei snapped back into reality when she heard the voices of her friends calling to her. She looked past the crowd and found everyone, except Minako, waving cheerfully from their ride. The miko surveyed the area and spotted the idol walking towards her.

"Find something here?" asked Minako.

"Nothing," replied Rei as she began to walk away from the stand.

"Hold on," said idol as she picked up something familiar, "Do you remember this?"

Rei looked back and found Minako holding the very cap from the last time they visited the stand. The miko sighed and then rolled her eyes as she took the cap from Minako and looked at it.

"How could I forget? You were practically forcing it on my head."

"It was cute on you."

"I hated it… and I still do," replied Rei as she gave the cap back to the idol. The miko walked back towards the carousel and stood behind the metal fence that allowed her to wave back at her friends. She suddenly felt someone shove something on her head, and Rei could not help but fling her arms and quickly turned around. Minako was standing with her hands behind her back and smiling at Rei.

"It still looks cute on you," replied the idol.

"Why did you buy it?" asked Rei as she looked at the familiar stitches.

"I never had the chance to do so last time."

Rei was about to oppose but felt someone hit the tip of the cap, causing the miko to loose her vision under it.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" she frowned as she lifted the cap.

"It suits you perfectly. Keep it on," replied Makoto.

Rei looked around and realized that the ride had ended and her friends, who had taken notice of what she was wearing, now surrounded her. Usagi walked up to them and then tilted her head.

"Rei, is that _you_ under that?" asked Usagi as she inched closer to the miko.

"Don't even say a word."

"Hey, how about we take a group shot. We haven't done so since Rei and Minako arrived," said Makoto as she handed her camera to Motoki.

Minako grabbed Rei's arm and tilted her head towards the miko while flashing the V-sign. Usagi grabbed both Makoto and Ami while the doctor gave a nervous look at the camera. Rei looked at Minako for a moment, wondering how she had gotten into this situation.

"Rei, look at the camera!" exclaimed Motoki.

The miko glanced back towards where he was waving and frowned. Makoto gave Rei a little nudge, which made the miko frown even more as she glared back at her friend. Minako looked at the miko with a puzzled face and then laughed. She let go of Rei's arm and then shifted behind her.

"You have to smile…like this," whispered Minako as she placed her hands on Rei's cheeks and pulled them up to force a smile upon Rei's face. The idol was so close that it caught Rei off guard. Her eyes widened as Motoki quickly snapped the picture. The flash seemed to engulf Rei's sight and she froze in her spot. She quickly pushed away from Minako, and placed her own hands upon where the idol had just touched. Her facial expression was blank. Being in the amusement park brought back too many memories, and the moment Minako had placed her hands on the miko's cheek, Rei could not help but recall some of them.

"_Don't go," said Rei with a pleading look._

_They were back in Minako's hotel, passing through a few people in the lobby as they made their way into the elevator. ._

"_I have to Rei. If I want to keep up with this career then this is my choice," replied Minako as she looked at the miko. Suddenly being approached by a middle school girl holding a notebook and marker. Minako smiled and signed the notebook, later bidding the girl a goodbye and walking along with Rei once again._

"_Why…why do you have to always base things on your career? If it's not about the past life, it's living as an idol."_

"_You also have _your _career to worry about. I wish it were as simple as quitting."_

"_So do it then. Quit. Live a normal life for a change. What if…what if it wasn't _just_ the stresses of being a senshi (guardian) that caused you to…in the past when you."_

"_When I what?"_

"_You already know what I am talking about! Don't pretend like it didn't happen."_

"_Technically, it didn't. When Usagi revived us, that tumor never existed."_

"_What if there is a chance that it might…"_

"_Rei, stop worrying. It's behind us now. I'm still here see?" The idol displayed her happiest smile as she cocked her head towards the idol and flashed a victory sign._

_Rei put on a sour face and looked away from the idol. She wanted to tell her at that moment how she really felt but with their being in a public area; she did not have the courage too. _Coward,_ she thought inwardly to herself._

"_In two years, I'll be back and maybe by then you'll be an expert from your training in Kyoto."_

"_Two years is a long time."_

"_Don't worry so much. Why such a sad face?" asked the idol as they were inside the elevator, "You know Rei, you should really smile. Like this." Minako slowly placed her hand on Rei's cheeks and forced a smile on her gloomy face._

"_Minako!" exclaimed the miko._

"Rei? What's wrong?" asked Usagi.

The miko was flushed, "N-nothing, it just startled me that's all. It was a bad idea coming here. "

Rei slowly turned around and began to hastily walk away from the group, later breaking into a run.

"Rei! We were just playing around! Rei!" yelled Usagi as she tried to run after the miko. Makoto stopped Usagi, and Minako ran past them, chasing after her best friend.

"Rei! Stop!" bid Minako, but the miko would not listen. _Kami-sama (God)! What are they training her in Kyoto? Thank goodness I decided to wear sneakers today, _thought the idol as she broke into a sprint.

As Rei heard Minako calling out to her, she dug her shoes deeper against the gravel to increase her momentum. _I can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with _her_ right now._

"Rei! You're being silly! Stop already!" yelled Minako who was nearly out of breath. She tried to keep up with the miko's pace and refused to give up on Rei easily. _Not this time, _thought the idol as she quickened her pace. She was merely a hand's reach from the miko and was about to grab Rei's sleeve. The miko felt the idol inching closer, and then heard a thump on the ground behind her.

"Itai (Ouch)!"

Rei felt a sense of dread overwhelm her gut as she stopped in her footsteps and turned around. Minako tumbled on the ground and was now sitting on the sidewalk, clutching her ankle. The miko ran back to the idol and kneeled in front of her. First, Rei checked if she was okay. Minako winced in pain and her head was spinning. She was unsure if it was because the lack of oxygen from the amount of running they had just done, or the fact that she had injured herself after missing to grab Rei's sleeve. _I should have just thrown a rock at her! _she thought as she clutched her ankle tightly.

"BAKA (IDIOT)! How can you be so clumsy?! Why do you always have to follow me?!" yelled Rei as she looked at Minako's swelling ankle.

"Well, I didn't want to give you the victory to getting away from me the second time…plus if I recall it well, _you _were the one who kept following me back when we were teenagers. I thought, I'd return the favor – ITAI (OUCH)!" cried out the idol as Rei began to put pressure on her ankle.

"Calm down, I'm trying to make sure it's not broken."

Rei looked around the area. If she was correct, they both ran a good distance away from the amusement park, and there was no way they were heading back in that direction with Minako in her current state.

"Come on, the shrine is not too far from here," ordered Rei.

"I think that will be a problem," replied Minako as her head swayed.

The miko sighed and then grabbed one of Minako's arms and threw it over her shoulder.

"Wha..what are you doing?"

"If you can't walk, the only thing I can do is to carry you on my back…unfortunately," she added.

Rei picked the idol from the ground and began to walk towards the shrine. She could feel the warmth of her friend against her back, and hear the idol breathe in and out. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ she thought angrily, _At least she's not heavy._

Minako rested her head on the miko's shoulders as her arms wrapped around Rei's neck. Despite the idol's head spinning and ears ringing, Rei's perfume drifted into her nostrils. A slight hint of incense lingered on the miko's clothes, and Minako could not help but silently laugh at the situation. It must be an awkward sight seeing Rei carrying a pop idol on her back.

As they made their way through the empty streets, Minako could only listen to silence. It was a familiar silence that caused a great deal of awkwardness between the two girls. The idol could not see the expression in Rei's face, but she already knew the miko had a frown plastered in her face. Minako tightened her grip on the miko. This was probably going to be the only time she'll be this close to her.

They reached the shrine and Rei made her way into her room, allowing Minako to settle on the floor as she brought out a futon.

"I really have no choice but to allow you stay here. Do you have your cell phone with you?" asked the miko.

Minako dug into her pockets and realized that she must have left it in Usagi's house before arriving at the shrine to pick up the miko earlier that day. She sighed and then shook her head. Rei got up and then helped Minako into the futon.

"I'll be back," she said as she walked away and then closed the door behind her.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway, Rei entered the office. She reached out to the phone and then started to dial Ami's number.

"Ami-chan, it's me."

"Kami-sama (God)! Rei-chan! Where are you guys? We were worried sick scouting the area for you! Do you know how late it is?!"

"Gomen (Sorry), I'm at the shrine and I need you to come here."

"Something wrong? Rei-chan, you've been acting strange lately. Running off like that. Is it because–"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Minako fell and injured her ankle."

"Eh?!"

"How fast can you get here? She's feeling pretty out of it."

"With Mako-chan's driving, maybe in a few minutes. In the mean time, place some ice on her ankle, keep it leveled and give her some painkillers if necessary. I'll see you soon, ja (bye)."

The miko made her way into the medicine cabinet, and glanced at the different bottles that sat on the shelves. She was not amazed by the amounts of herbs that were stored inside, due to the fact that she has used some of them in the past. She suddenly spotted a bottle of codeine and picked it up. Reading the label, she realized that it was the bottle prescribed to her after she was badly injured by Mio. Rei sighed and saw that it was not yet expired. She made her way back into her room and found the idol's back turned towards the door. Minako turned around, her forehead soaked in sweat as she smiled weakly to the miko. Rei sat down and helped her sit up.

"Here. I'm pretty sure it's hurting right now," said Rei as she placed an ice pack on the idol's swelling ankle and then handed her a glass of water. The miko felt Minako's forehead and sighed as she handed two pills towards the idol, "You're starting to have a fever. Here, take this."

"Rei, you're not trying to drug me are you?" joked Minako as swallowed the pills and took a gulp of water.

"Don't kid yourself. Ami is on her way, just stay here."

Rei was about to get up and Minako felt a mesh of colors swirl her. The medicine was working quite well. She reached out to the miko and grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"What now?!"

" 'Don't go.' " quoted Minako as she started at the ceiling, "If I recall it well, you said those words to me the last time we were in Tokyo."

"And what of it?" asked the miko as she turned around.

Minako sat up once more and looked directly into the eyes of her friend. They were soft yet piercing when she was angry. "I never forgot about you, and it's my turn to tell you now, don't go. Stay here."

Rei never broke their eye contact and gave in. She shook her head.

"Baka (Idiot). Those painkillers are working quite well. Are you _that _afraid to be left alone? Maybe if you just –"

Minako immediately took the miko in her arms and held her there tightly. Rei's eyes widened as she felt the idol lightly pressed against her. Still unsure about how she would react, Rei froze in her spot, and Minako could only hold her in her arms. Finally, the miko slowly returned the embrace. The idol felt the Rei soften a bit and she smiled at this realization.

"Maybe it _is_ the medication doing it's job. Maybe I'm just crazy but, I missed you Rei. I missed you so much," whispered Minako as she felt herself slowly drifting into a deep sleep. The miko could not say anything witty to respond to what the idol had just confessed. Deep inside, Rei knew that she felt the same way. She missed Minako terribly. There were times when she would be distracted during her training just having the idol linger in her mind. That was what Kaori-sensei had sensed, and no matter how many times Rei tried to erase Minako from her mind, she still would be lingering there. Minako was Rei's distraction.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yatta! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while with my revising and editing all the time. To those who have been following this story until this chapter, arigatou gozaimasu! Tell me what you guys think about it. Hopefully I'll be able to post up the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Sorry about the long hiatus. My schedule has just been so hectic with school and everything that's been going on. But I was finally able to finish this chapter. It's a bit short, but I liked how it turned out. I'm currently working on the next chapter as well. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon in any way or form.

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A few days after their night at the amusement park, the senshi was suddenly busy with their schedules. Makoto had just received a new shipment of flowers and a set of orders for an upcoming wedding event. Her customer was a regular who was aware of Makoto's cooking and had also asked the poor girl to help cater the reception. Ami, as usual, continued her set of hourly shifts at the hospital, while Usagi was thrilled with having Mamoru return from his business trip. Minako, on the other hand, had returned to her penthouse, later having her schedule filled with photo shoots, interviews, and recording sessions. Rei had things to settle with at the shrine, with an addition to guiding some of the younger miko in training. She had little time to think about the idol. However, when the days felt slow, Minako would linger in her mind and Rei could not help but wonder how the idol was doing.

"Minako! Your photo shoots aren't progressing. You need to smile more, give more spirit, show Aino Minako pop idol! What's the matter?" asked her manager.

They were inside her dressing room, and Minako was fiddling with a brush as she looked at the mirror towards her manager's reflection.

"I'm just a little worn out, that's all. I thought that when I came back to Tokyo, things would simmer down a bit. I thought I came back to take a break."

"Hai hai hai (Yes yes yes). It'll all start to settle after this photoshoot, but you still have to give it your all until then. Ganbatte (Do your best) Minako! Understand? "

"Hai (Yes)," Minako sighed as her manager closed the door behind him. She was now alone in the room and her thoughts lingered back to Rei.

"_I would never hate you Minako. Never."_

Then what was the problem? Why couldn't they see eye to eye? Sure, they had their quarrels in the past, and each always had to have the last word. However, as those years passed, Minako had grown fond of Rei's company and was sure of the fact that the fondness was reciprocated with the miko too. Minako sighed once more and buried her face in her folded arms.

Meanwhile at Makoto's flower shop, Ami had taken the time to drop by during her lunch break. It just so happened that Usagi was inside the shop as well, chatting with Makoto while helping with some flower arrangements.

"I just thought I could help, since Makoto sounded distraught on the phone," said Usagi when Ami had asked what she was doing.

"Asumi-san even asked me to help with catering. Can you believe that? Surprisingly, Usagi has not wreaked havoc in the shop yet. Anyway, how are things at the hospital? Hectic?"

Ami sighed as she sat on a nearby chair, "Indeed. Patients keep coming in. Today was actually slow for a while, and thank goodness it was during my break. Any word from Rei or Minako?"

"Well, Minako is busy being an idol of course, while Rei has the shrine to maintain and manage," replied Usagi.

"So they haven't spoken to each other yet since that night, huh?" asked Ami.

"No. They're both being silly about it. Sometimes I just want to lock both of them in a room to work things out," replied Makoto.

Usagi suddenly had a smirk on her face and allowed her mind to drift away, that she accidentally poked herself with the needle and screamed in agony.

* * *

Rei was seated inside the meditation room, exhaling to relieve her stress.

"_Why Rei? Did I do something to make you hate me?"_

Minako's words echoed throughout Rei's mind. THe miko took a deep sig and tried to push her thoughts about Minako away. Meanwhile, a younger miko had peeked into the room, and quietly walked inside.

"H-Hino-sensei?" she stammered.

Rei opened her eyes and sighed as she turned towards the younger girl.

"Yes Rikka, what is it?"

"Um…er…there's a phone call for you. She says her name is Mizuno Ami?"

Rei nodded and got up from her spot, "Arigatou (Thank You) Rikka, I'll take it from here. You're dismissed."

Rikka bowed and hastily made her way outside while Rei walked towards the office.

"Ami-chan? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do I have to call only when there's problem?" asked Ami as she chuckled a bit, "I was just wondering if you're free later today."

"Me? Well, actually I am for the first time in days. You called at the right time."

"Oh good. I was hoping if you could meet me at Crown Karaoke. I'll be getting off work in a few minutes. Meet me there at seven?"

"Sure." Rei hung up the phone and looked at the clock that hung from the wall. It was already six thirty. The miko made her way into her room in order to change into her civilian clothes.

* * *

Minako was in the back seat of the car looking out the window. The day had been long after straining herself to show good attitude during the photoshoot. After hours under the heated lights, she had trudged back into the dressing room and sank into the couch. Her phone started ringing and it was Usagi on the other line. She had informed the idol of meeting her at Crown Karaoke, but had not specified why. Knowing Usagi, it was probably to help her with the new songs that had been released, or to even sneak in a free performance from the idol.

When they finally reached the area, Minako got out of the car and passed through the doors where she saw Makoto and Motoki at the counter. She greeted them with a smile and asked if Usagi was already inside the room.

"Oh. Yeah, just go inside she's there," replied Makoto.

"I'm surprised she's actually on time."

"Well, with her being you number one fan."

Minako slowly opened the door and heard a familiar voice greet her.

"It's about time! You know how I feel about tardi–"

Rei turned around once she heard the door click open, only to find Minako standing at the top of the stairs. The door slammed behind the idol, and she turned around in an attempt to pry it open.

"Hey! Open up!" she exclaimed.

Rei heard Makoto and Usagi's voice reply from the other side, "Nope! Not until you two settle things!"

"That's really immature, you guys! Open up!"

Minako pounded on the door a few times and finally turned back to Rei, who was glaring at her with her arms folded. Her hearbeat was pounding furiously against her chest, and the idol was not sure if it was because of fear, or nervousness, or even anger. She just knew that this was the first time seeing Rei since that incident at Hikawa Shrine.

"Looks like I have no choice," said Minako as she made her way downstairs and settled in her familiar chair. Rei was seated on the couch, arms crossed as she looked away from the idol. However, the miko was really trying to take long deep breaths in order calm herself down.

"Rei–"

"I don't want to argue," interrupted the miko.

"Argue? Is that what you always think about when we have a conversation? You're the one who even starts it!"

"Me? _I'm _the one to starts it?! You instigate my impatience by merely pretending everything is alright, which it's not!"

"What are you talking about?! Ever since we _both_ came back here, you've been trying to avoid me! How can I _not_ pretend that everything is alright. I'm trying my best to see what's left of this friendship and if it's even worth saving, but all you've been doing is pushing it away."

Meanwhile, Usagi and Makoto had their ears glued to the other side of the door. Motoki shook his head upon seeing the two girls oddly pressed against the wall.

"You know, that it's really weird seeing two grown women pressing their ears against a blank wall."

Makoto glared at Motoki, "We can still hear them, despite the door disappearing."

"Shh," hushed Usagi, "It doesn't sound good in there."

"Oh yeah sure!" exclaimed Minako as she began to imitate Rei's voice, "_I would never hate you Minako. Never. _Because it sure feels like you do Rei."

The miko was now staring at Minako, slightly amazed by how well her imitation was. Shaking her head, she glared back at the idol and then sighed.

"I don't hate you."

"Then what?! What's the problem?"

"I…I just…" Rei sighed, "That silly grin you tend to carry whenever you're victorious upon making me feel awkward makes me really angry. I especially hate how you tried to make me wear that stupid cap at the park, or your stubbornness and bossy attitude. I hate… I hate how you make me feel all time and how you're looking at me right now. Because everytime…everytime…" the miko could not finish her sentence.

"Everytime…" asked Minako. Her attention was now fully focused the miko.

Rei sighed, "Everytime I think about you, I can't think straight at all. I don't know if it's because I'm angry or... "

Minako looked at Rei. There was silence and nothing but silence that stood between the two girls. For the first time, the idol was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say to Rei, because her emotions had begun to intertwine with hers and it was difficult to sense what she was feeling at the moment.

"That day…when you died, I was distraught," intervened the miko.

"Rei..I"

"Let me finish. I didn't know what to do. I never felt so alone at that moment, and then to feel your surge of power during my last moment of earth before Usagi restored it…gave me a sense strength when I fought. And nothing could explain the relief I felt when I saw you again after we were restored. And when we fought again during the time of Usagi's wedding, I felt myself giving you my strength. I was so happy to see you again. But you left in a hurry, without bothering to at least stay here for a while."

"But –"

"You had the tour, I know. But you left so soon, unannounced. You felt hurt that day when I avoided you at the airport?! How do you think I felt when you left Tokyo without even saying goodbye?"

Minako stood before Rei, not as the pop idol but as her friend who suddenly saw everything that Rei had been hiding for nearly two years.

"What the hell am I saying? I should go, this is ridiculous," Rei immediately grabbed her things and walked passed the idol and up the stairs. She opened the door that was no longer being held shut and disappeared behind it, leaving Minako to soak up what she had just said to her.

"Rei..." said Usagi as the miko walked passed them.

"Don't...just don't," she replied. As Rei quickly walked out of Crown Karaoke, she bumped past Ami, who had just arrived. Without a single word, the miko glared at the doctor and then started to run away. She just wanted to go home and forget this ever happened.

"What happened? I just bumped into Rei and she looked like she wanted to kill me." asked the doctor as she walked inside.

"Yeah, it didn't go as well as we thought it would," answered Makoto.

"I know. Why do those two have to be so stubborn, sometimes it just get-"

"Hush Usagi," interruped Makoto as she covered Usagi's mouth. She had noticed that the door to the room was opening once more, and Minako had slowly walked out of it. She did not look pleased, and quietly walked by the girls.

"Minako..." said Usagi.

"I don't want to talk about it," sighed Minako.

"But aren't you going to run after Rei?" asked Makoto.

"That's all she's been doing since we saw each other again. I'm tired of chasing after her. I'm going to home."

Minako got into her car and it drove away. She was hurting inside, but Minako was exhausted from everything. From working countless hours, from trying to regain a friendship she thought was worth saving, from everything. Maybe it wasn't a good idea coming back to Tokyo. It just wasn't the right time afterall. _What do you want from me_ _Rei? _thought the idol as she looked outside the window and up towards the sky.

Finally walking, Rei could not help but kick one of the cans that stood in her way. _Baka (Idiot)! Baka(Idiot), why did you just say those things? _The miko sighed and then glanced up at the sky, flashing back to a memory.

"_Promise me you'll keep in contact?" asked Minako._

"_Always," replied the miko._

"_Meet me at Crown tomorrow," said Minako._

"You never showed up. I waited there, only to find out that you had already left Tokyo," said Rei against the empty sky. She felt tears stream down her face. Was it anger she felt? Was that why she was crying? She kicked the can once more. It wasn't anger at all. For the first time since she had left for Kyoto, Rei finally let herself go and allowed herself to feel the pain she had kept inside for so long.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How'd you guys like it? Feel free to review it and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. It's been a VERY long time, hasn't it? I guess I got caught up with loads of things over these few years, and this little project slowly began to sit with a few files left untouched, collecting dust. Just recently, I re-read my stories and kept kicking myself for never continuing this one (Please don't hate me!) With a little more motivation, I have started writing again. Thank you for the R&R's and I am happy to continue this story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon in any way or form.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Minako sat in the middle of her living room in a quiet attempt to write new lyrics for her upcoming album. Artemis noticed how the idol would scribble something and then cross it out as the process repeated itself for the past five hours. Minako finally sighed after feeling frustrated, stood up and began to walk restlessly around her penthouse. It had been a few days since the incident at Crown Karaoke happened. She had not heard from Rei since that time, nor has she made an attempt to call the miko. Minako threw herself on her bed and buried her face into her pillows.

"Baka Rei!" she finally said as she threw a pillow towards the floor.

"Minako!" yelled a familiar voice.

The idol looked up and realized that Artemis was pinned to the floor. Minako quickly got up and hurried towards the little plushy.

"Gomen Artemis! I didn't see you there!" apologized the idol as she lifted the pillow off the plushy.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live. It's _you_ that I am worried about. You've been restless these past few days. Have you even _tried_ talking to Rei since that night?"

Minako silently tried to avoid that subject. It made her feel even more frustrated to think about that night. At the same time, Minako felt a pang of guilt for not chasing after Rei when the miko ran out on her. _Chase her? Last time I did that, I ended up lying in her room, with a sprained ankle and drugged on painkillers. _Minako's stomach began to churn when she suddenly remembered the tight embrace she and Rei shared that night. Minako quickly shook her head.

_Okay, Minako. Come back to your senses._

Her phone started ringing and she looked at the number before deciding whether or not to answer. Minako sighed, then threw her phone on the bed and walked back to the living room. The sun was already rising, which meant that the idol had once again stayed up the whole night. She went back into her room for her phone, and started to dial numbers.

"Manager? I _know_ it's early. Cancel all my plans for today. I am not feeling well. We can resume things tomorrow. I don't want anyone calling me. Tell everyone to take the day off. Bye." said the idol as she clicked her phone before her manager could say a word. Her phone began to ring once more, and she saw an unfamiliar number. She sighed and collapsed into the comfort of her bed. Minako decided to answer just one more phone call.

"Hello?"

"Mina-chan, it's me," replied someone from the other line.

"Hi…" responded the idol as she smiled.

Rei tossed and turned on her futon throughout the night. She took a quick glance at her clock and saw that it was a few minutes past 5am. She sighed heavily, shut her eyes tightly and pulled her blanket over her head. It was always silent on a Sunday. The miko enjoyed this little bit of pleasure every week. The silence helped keep her calm and relaxed. However, today was different. As she lied in her room, her thoughts whirred endlessly. Finally convinced that she was not going to get anymore sleep, Rei sat up and looked outside her window.

After breakfast, the miko quickly dressed, took a bamboo broom, and began to sweep the stairs of the temple. Rei tried to busy herself so that she would avoid the thought of Minako and the senshi. Ever since she had arrived, Rei had been caught in awkward situations with Minako. However, nothing could beat what happened at Crown Karaoke a few nights ago. The miko felt a sense of guilt and embarrassment from what she displayed that night. Furthermore, she had resented herself for allowing her feelings to get the best of her. There was a reason why her planet was Mars. It was always easy for Rei to feel anger. However, love was something entirely new to her. Love took courage.

"Yo," called out a family voice.

Rei looked up and found Makoto standing a few feet in front of her. The miko nodded in reply and stopped sweeping. Knowing that it was going to be pointless to tell her friend to leave, the miko quietly led Makoto into her room while she went to another room to dress back into her regular clothes.

Makoto shifted uncomfortably inside Rei's room. She looked around and then towards the desk were familiar photos of the senshi were framed and placed neatly beside each other. Makoto smiled, and then turned towards the door as Rei was sliding it open.

"So…" started Makoto, "How are things?"

"Fine," replied Rei.

Makoto obviously knew that Rei had no intention of talking about what happened that night, but it was worth a try. However, she did not want the miko to get upset, so she digressed.

"The temple is really quiet today. Where's everyone?"

"It's Sunday."

"Oh. I see. Yeah, my shop is usually slow on Sundays too," she shifted uncomfortably again.

"Oh look, a bird."

Rei sighed in response.

"Makoto. Why are you here?" asked the miko finally.

"Well, you haven't picked up or called in days. I have the right to worry about a friend, you know."

"Mm."

"And… have you even tried talking to Minako after what happened?"

"No."

"Don't you even want to try to talk to her?"

"No."

"Are you really always going to answer me with one word?"

"…"

"Can I ask you something? If you're up for it, that is."

"Sure."

Makoto sighed in defeat.

"Why _did_ you come back here Rei? I mean… it's been years since you left. Then out of the blue, _both_ you and Minako ended up returning back here."

"I never intended to stay long or see Minako again, but it just…happened. I didn't even realize that she was back from her tour. It was like the past was revisiting me all over again."

"Well, it _has_ been a while since we've all been together. What happened to you two? You two used to be so close."

"Time changes things."

"That's not the reason and you know it. Come on Rei. I'm not oblivious."

Rei looked at Makoto and then turned away, "It wasn't easy seeing her again."

Seeing that the miko was now incredibly uncomfortable about the whole subject, Makoto decided to drop it. Instead, she got up from where she was seated. Rei looked up and saw her friend looking down at her.

"I won't force you to discuss it, but you know… you really need to talk to Minako. And I'm sorry we set the both of you up. If we knew things would have ended badly, we wouldn't have even gone through with the plan."

"I'm not angry. I'm actually relieved at some point. That confrontation made me realize how much Minako still affects me."

"Minako seems to have that affect on people. She is Venus, after all."

Rei gave her a look, which was returned with Makoto's sly stare. The miko felt a slight change in the air, and started to shift uncomfortably. Rei looked outside towards the gardens. The silence was unbearable in her room, and Makoto finally spoke.

"Well, I can't force you to talk to her, but I said what I needed to. Besides I should get back to my flower shop. I need to sketch a few arrangements and I am in no mood to delay deadlines. I'll see you later Rei."

Makoto quickly got up and began to walk out of the room. Rei scowled as she got up to chase after her friend. Makoto was walking rather quickly now, and did not take notice of the miko trailing behind her.

"Makoto! Wait. "

Makoto stopped briefly to turn around and saw that Rei had a very distinct scowl on her face as she finally caught up with her.

"Well?" replied Makoto calmly.

"I'm not good at this, okay? I was never good with…talking to people. You and everyone else always had an easier time doing that. You just have to give me time. Besides, I'm not angry with _her_. I never was. I just…I'm more angry at myself."

There was an awkward tension in the air as silence stood still between the two friends.

"If you're not going to talk, then at least help me at the shop," finished Makoto as she began to walk again.

The miko had only been to Makoto's flower shop a few times since she first opened it. The location was on a quiet little corner, a few blocks away from the busy city streets. It made the Rei feel a little sad knowing that she rarely visited. It was a very comfortable place, and she understood why Usagi visited often. Despite the chilly weather, it was very warm inside the shop. A small counter with a vintage cash register stood in front of the door that led to the back room where Makoto kept most of the flowers in storage. It smelled wonderful inside the shop.

"Don't just stand there gawking. You're starting to look like Usagi," said Makoto, breaking the silence.

Rei frowned at her friend, "So…what do you need help with?"

"You can start by trying to put these arrangements together," responded Makoto as she showed the miko a few of her sketches.

Rei went to the back to grab a few roses to clean. As she went to pick one of the stems, a few of its thorns caught her sleeve. In an effort to free herself the miko accidentally cut herself.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Rei looked at her arm and saw that she was bleeding. She sighed in disbelief. _Really? _She thought, as she walked towards the first aid kit on one of the tables.

"_Let me take a look at it!" exclaimed Minako._

"_No!" Rei cradled her arm even more, trying to avoid Minako's gaze. She was more embarrassed than hurt. _

"_Stop being so stubborn Mars!" yelled Minako as she grabbed Rei's arm._

"_Ouch! You're just making it worse!" exclaimed Rei as she yanked her arm back._

_Minako frowned at the miko, "Stop being such a baby. You're acting like Usagi!" The idol grabbed Rei's arm and began to clean it. The miko winced in pain._

"_What were you doing behind those roses anyway?"_

"_I…it's none of your business," replied the miko._

"_Sure."_

_In truth, it was Usagi's idea to hide and give Minako a good scare. But then she tripped and ended up pushing Rei to land on top of those awful roses. _No wonder Mamoru would choose those things as weapons _thought the miko. She looked up at the idol, her eyes concentrating on Rei's injury with the utmost concern. Her face frowning, but with more concern than anger. Rei started to feel the blood rush to her face, and she began to feel hot. The idol finally looked straight into the miko's eyes. Rei gulped._

"_Rei…Oh my gosh are you okay?" asked Minako._

"_Huh?" replied Rei as she finally snapped back into reality and shook her head._

"_No you're not," said the idol as she placed her hand on the miko's forehead, "I think you're getting a fever."_

_Rei felt the idol's cold hands against her forehead. Her heart started to beat in ways she never thought possible. The miko was afraid Minako could feel her heart beating through her chest._

"Rei…Are you ok?"

The miko snapped back into reality as she looked towards the person who walked into the door. She stared into a very familiar set of eyes that sent waves of anxiety and excitement through her veins.

"Minako…"

**Author's Note:** There ya go folks! It's not as climactic as the previous chapters, but I assure you guys that the next chapters will have some unexpected surprises. The next few chapters are already in progress and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
